What About Me?
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: Jade has a twin sister Jessica. Jessica is famous and everyone loves her, the opposite of Jade. Jessica is on tour when something happens that makes her go home early. What happens when Jessica comes home? How will Jade react then?


**What About Me?**

Summary: Jade has a twin sister Jessica. Jessica is famous and everyone loves her, the opposite of Jade. Jessica is on tour when something happens that makes her go home. What happens when Jessica comes home?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Nickelodeon's show "Victorious" except for my character Jessica, and I DO own my song, "Mirrors". And whatever else I make up in this plot. But yeah, I basically own nothing. **

Chapter 1:

(Jess POV)

I threw the last of my neatly-folded t-shirts in my suitcase that I had packed for my flight home tomorrow. Home. It was odd to think that I was going home. Especially a month earlier than planned.

I sighed. How did it end so quickly? How did it all happen so…fast?

I feel a song coming on but I don't feel like singing it. I mean, I know I'm Faith West and everything, but that doesn't mean like I'm always singing. I guess I should probably explain.

My full name is Jessica Faith West. To the world, I'm known as Faith West. To my closest friends and family, I'm known as Jessica. Or Jess. Or Jessie. I'm not too picky. To Jade I'm known as Shrimpy because of my height. But she's the only one who can ever get away with that.

I am a singer. I'm the "biggest little thing around" as the news likes to say. I'm pretty small, I guess. I'm about 5 feet 3 inches, a good 2 feet shorter than Jade. I have dark auburn hair, blue eyes that change color in the sun, and fairly light complexion. My facial structure is pretty close to Jade's. I'm also quite strong because I work out a lot. I love to rock climb and it's my dream to climb Mt. Everest. I also like to dive- springboard diving- when I get the chance. But I'm usually too busy to do a lot of the things I like. Well, besides singing.

So anyway, as I was saying, I'm quite famous. I just went on tour in Europe. It was SO MUCH fun! I swear, I saw so many different things and met so many different people it was all like a whirlwind. Like a dream, almost. This made me think of a song I wrote (but never sang publicly or anything…just for me) when I started to miss Jade a lot. I know she may seem mean on the outside, but if you get to know her like I do, she's a sweet, adorable twin of mine that I love.

I call the song Mirrors, because even though people don't really see the similarities between Jade and I, I feel like whenever I see her I'm looking in the mirror.

The song goes:

"You and I

Let time go by

We strayed from the past

And got to the future

Way too fast

I feel like we get farther and farther away

And I miss you (I miss you) every day

I just wish you were around so I could say

I love you (I love you).

So when I miss you I close my eyes

And sometimes I can see

The way you laugh and the way you smile

But I haven't seen that

In quite a while

But then I look into the mirror

And I can see

You…

And me.

When I look into the mirror

I can see clearer.

I look into my own eyes

And to my surprise

I can see

You're staring back at me.

I smile

You smile

I laugh

You laugh.

I feel like I'm no longer lost

In fact I feel like I've found my other half

And I'll keep you no matter the cost

But when I look away

My skies turn to gray

And I feel like I've lost the way to you again

But no matter what you say

Nothing could ever turn me away

And I look into the mirror and see

You and me.

I sighed again, thinking about my family. I would see them soon, anyway. That's a good thing at least. And I'll be back with my old friends, especially my best friend, Andre.

I heard a knock on my door. "Jessica?" a voice called.

My absolute favorite person in the world was on the other side. She's the best. She's my manager, but she's also my parent, sister, and best, best friend while I'm away on tour. And at home too. She just does so much for me and I have no idea why. Her answer to that is that I'm special and special people need a lot of attention. She calls me "especially special". Oh, and she's also my older cousin. Another little-known but very important fact about Amy.

"Sweetie?" She asked again

"Coming, Amy." I called, and opened the door. She looked at me. "Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry about all of this." She said sympathetically. I swallowed hard, willing myself not to cry.

"It's okay." I said.

"No, it's not." She replied, sitting down on my bed, patting the spot next to her for me to sit down on.

"I know you are upset, and I know you are mad at yourself. You've always hated disappointing your fans and I love you for that. But you've just been working way too hard, hun. I feel like…I've been working you way too hard." She said

I sniffled. "You don't work me hard at all. It's my choice." I answered. She sighed and stroked my hair.

"It may be your choice to work. But I get the calls on how hard and how much. We've been going by that since day one, and you know it." She said.

I leaned against her shoulder. "But…one whole month! That's too much for me to miss!" I argued.

She looked at me. "Baby girl, we've talked through this for a while now and both agreed. You aren't backing out on me are you?" She asked

I sighed and pouted. "No…but why does it have to be so hard?"

"Because you care." She said softly.

**A/N: HI! This is my first Victorious fanfic! I love the show…(who doesn't) and I hope you like my story so far…and the whole song thingy. I'm not sure if I'll keep up with that, but it seems like it fits. Anyway, if you want to review they would be appreciated. Oh, and if this sounds like Hannah Montana, it's not. Trust me. But anyway, hope you like it and I will try to review as much as possible. **


End file.
